ensemble_starsfandomcom-20200223-history
Vol.5 "2wink" 3
Ensemble Stars! Unit Song CD 3 Vol.5 2wink is the third single released by 2wink. It features two unit songs as well as karaoke versions. Track Listing #'TRICK with TREAT!!' (Ft. UNDEAD) - Lyrics: Yohei Matsui (松井洋平) - Composition: Satoru Kuwabara (桑原 聖) - Arte Refact - Arrangement: Sakai Takuya & Tsukasa Yatoki (酒井拓也 & 矢鴇つかさ) - Arte Refact #'WONDER WONDER TOY LAND' - Lyrics: Saori Kodama (こだまさおり) - Composition / Arrangement: Jun Suyama (陶山 隼) #'TRICK with TREAT!!' (Karaoke ver.) #'WONDER WONDER TOY LAND' (Karaoke ver.) Lyrics Hinata Yuta TRICK with TREAT!!= TRICK with TREAT!! 2wink Hinata Yuta UNDEAD Rei Koga Adonis Kaoru - Kanji= (Halloween Nightmare) (TRICK or TREAT?) 今宵は妖しい悪夢の宵 お菓子は持ってきたかな？ 僕らはイタズラなコウモリ 闇夜を飛び回っちゃうよ (TRICK!) 誰もいない館 (PANIC!) みんなで集まって (MAGIC!) その扉を開いたら (MUSIC!) 飛び出しちゃう ほらねジャック・オ・ランタン お出ましさ！ (LET’S PARTY!) ハロウィン・ナイト！ (Hallow!) さぁ、答えて (Hollow!) ねぇ？TRICK or TREAT☆ TRICK or TREAT♪ (TREAT! TREAT!) どっちにする？ (LET’S PARTY!) 叫ぶくらい (Hallow!) 笑わせちゃうよ (Hollow!) JACK IN THE BOX! CANDY SWEETS! (BOX! SWEETS!) 決めちゃって！ (SCREAM!) 可笑しいの？ (Hallow!) お菓子がいいの？ (Hollow!) ねぇ？　TRICK or TREAT☆ TRICK or TREAT♪ (TREAT! TREAT!) どっちでもいい！ (YES! LET’S PARTY!) 入れ替わっても (Hallow!) 楽しいNightmare (Hollow!) さぁ、もっと騒ごう♪ (WOW! WOW!) UNDER THE MOONLIGHT! (YEAH!) (Halloween Nightmare) (TRICK or TREAT?) お化けが怖くないっていうなら おいでよ、驚かせちゃう！ ご存知、モンスターアイドル 君をね…待ち構えてる (TREAT!) 闇の神父が誘う 「こっちへおいでよ」 (GREAT!) オオカミ男吠えて 「WAO---N」 (LET’S EAT!) 顔色の悪いフランケン 「肉を食え！」 (START!) 月の影から 「待ちかねたわ…」 ほらねヴァンパイアもお出ましさ！ (LET’S PARTY!) 終わりのない (Hallow!) 愉快なパーティー (Hollow!) さぁ、SING & DANCE! SING & DANCE! (DANCE! DANCE!) 一緒にね (LET’S PARTY!) 甘い匂い (Hallow!) 漂うMIDNIGHT (Hollow!) JACK IN THE BOX! CANDY SWEETS! (BOX! SWEETS!) 決めらんない！ (SCREAM!) 天使もね (Hallow!) 悪魔と笑う (Hollow!) ねぇ？　TRICK or TREAT☆ TRICK or TREAT♪ (TREAT! TREAT!) どっちだっていい！ (YES! LET’S PARTY!) 入れ替わっても (Hallow!) 楽しいNightmare (Hollow!) そう、 ビックリと ニッコリの (WOW! WOW!) アンサンブル！ (YEAH!) 「みんな～、怖ーいUNDEADモンスターに、元気に挨拶だ！」 「ふっふっふ。吾輩たちの時間じゃな。存分に暴れまわろうか。」 「あぁ？TRICKだと？上等だ！ビビらせて屈服させてやるよ！」 「お菓子ばかりでは健康に良くない。さあ、『TRICK or MEAT!』」 「女の子は俺のところにおいで。たっぷりTREATしてあげるね～。」 「TRICK or TREAT!　そこのけ、そこのけ！おばけが通る～！」 「さあ、君は　どっちを選ぶ？」 (TRICK!) 裏が表になり (TREAT!) 表が裏になる (TRICK!) もうどっちがどっちか わっかんな～い (TREAT!) シャッフルしちゃって ほらねGOOD BAT! BAD BAT!　お出ましさ！ (Nightmare!) 飛び出しちゃえ！ (LET’S PARTY!) ハロウィン・ナイト！ (Hallow!) さぁ、答えて (Hollow!) ねぇ？TRICK or TREAT☆ TRICK or TREAT♪ (TREAT! TREAT!) どっちにする？ (LET’S PARTY!) 叫ぶくらい (Hallow!) 笑わせちゃうよ (Hollow!) JACK IN THE BOX! CANDY SWEETS! (BOX! SWEETS!) 決めちゃって！ (SCREAM!) 可笑しいの？ (Hallow!) お菓子がいいの？ (Hollow!) ねぇ？　TRICK or TREAT☆ TRICK or TREAT♪ (TREAT! TREAT!) どっちでもいい！ (YES! LET’S PARTY!) 入れ替わっても (Hallow!) 楽しいNightmare (Hollow!) さぁ、もっと騒ごう♪ (WOW! WOW!) UNDER THE MOONLIGHT! (YEAH!) ビックリと☆ ニッコリの♪ 愛をあげようっ！ (Halloween!) (Halloween Nightmare) (Halloween Nightmare) (Halloween Nightmare) (TRICK or TREAT?) 「WAO---N」 「わんこよ、呼ばれておるぞ？」 「うるせぇ！」 「おしまい♪　またね！」 - English= (Halloween Nightmare) (Trick or treat?) Tonight is a night of ominous nightmares You came carrying sweets, didn’t you? We’re mischievous bats Flying around in the dark night (Trick!) A mansion with no one inside (Panic!) Gathering with everyone (Magic!) If that door were to open (Music!) Something will jump out Look, the jack-o-lantern Has made its appearance! (Let’s party!) Halloween night! (Hallow!) Now, answer us (Hollow!) Hey, trick or treat ☆ Trick or treat ♪ (Treat! Treat!) Which will we do? (Let’s party!) Till it’s almost a shriek (Hallow!) We’ll make you laugh! (Hollow!) Jack-in-the-box! Candy, sweets! (Box! Sweets!) Make up your mind! (Scream!) Isn’t it funny? (Hallow!) The sweets are nice, right? (Hollow!) Hey, trick or treat ☆ Trick or treat ♪ (Treat! Treat!) It doesn’t matter which! (Yes! Let’s party!) Even if we switch places (Hallow!) It’s a fun nightmare (Hollow!) Say, let’s make even more of a racket ♪ (Wow! Wow!) Under the moonlight! (Yeah!) (Halloween nightmare) (Trick or treat?) If you say the monsters aren’t scary Then come here, we’ll scare you silly! Monster idols know all about you You know… we’re lying in wait for you (Treat!) The priest of darkness will tempt you “Come over here ♪” (Great!) The wolf-man howls ho~owl (Let’s eat!) The Frankenstein with a poor complexion “Eat meat!” (Start!) From the shadow of the moon “I’ve been looking forward to this…” Look, even the vampire is making his appearance! (Let’s party!) There’s no end (Hallow!) To this pleasant party (Hollow!) See, sing and dance! Sing and dance! (Dance! Dance!) All together (Let’s party!) A sweet smell (Hallow!) In the air at midnight (Hollow!) Jack-in-the-box! Candy, sweets! (Box! Sweets!) We just can’t decide! (Scream!) See, even angels (Hallow!) Are laughing with the devils (Hollow!) Hey, trick or treat ☆ Trick or treat ♪ (Treat! Treat!) Either one is good! (Yes! Let’s party!) Even if we switch places (Hallow!) It’s a fun nightmare (Hollow!) That’s right Surprises, and A smiling (Wow! Wow!) Ensemble! (Yeah!) “Everyone, let’s welcome the scary UNDEAD monsters with some energy!” “Kukuku… It’s our turn, is it? Let us run riot to our hearts’ content ♪” “Nhaa?! You say a trick? I’ll take you on! I’m gonna scare you so bad you’ll have to give in!” “If you eat nothing but sweets you won’t be healthy. So, ‘trick or meat’.” “All the girls come over here with me ♪ I’ll treat you all you want ;) ♪” “Trick or treat ♪ Ignoring one for the next, the monsters keep on coming by!” “Now, which will you choose?” (Trick!) What’s behind the scenes comes out (Treat!) While what’s on the surface hides away (Trick!) Which one is which, by now? You can’t tell~ (Treat!) Getting completely shuffled around Look, see, the good bat! And the bad bat! Are making their appearances! (Nightmare!) We fly out in a rush! (Let’s party!) Halloween night! (Hallow!) Now, answer us (Hollow!) Hey, trick or treat ☆ Trick or treat ♪ (Treat! Treat!) Which will we do? (Let’s party!) Till it’s almost a shriek (Hallow!) We’ll make you laugh! (Hollow!) Jack-in-the-box! Candy, sweets! (Box! Sweets!) Make up your mind! (Scream!) Isn’t it funny? (Hallow!) The sweets are nice, right? (Hollow!) Hey, trick or treat☆ Trick or treat ♪ (Treat! Treat!) It doesn’t matter which! (Yes! Let’s party!) Even if we switch places (Hallow!) It’s a fun nightmare (Hollow!) Say, let’s make even more of a racket ♪ (Wow! Wow!) Under the moonlight! (Yeah!) Surprises, and☆ with a smile ♪ We’ll give our love to you! (Halloween!) (Halloween nightmare) (Halloween nightmare) (Halloween nightmare) (Trick or treat?) ho~owl “Puppy, aren’t you being called?” “Shuddup!” “The end ♪ Till next time!” }} |-| WONDER WONDER TOY LAND= WONDER WONDER TOY LAND - Kanji= スヤスヤ街が眠りについて　時計の針が重なるころ 部屋の窓をそっと開けておいでよ 今夜はピンクのユニコーンが　キミを案内してくれるんだ みんなの夢が詰まった場所 ようこそトイランド たのしい仲間と 一緒にあそぼう 子供だけがあつまる　冒険の世界へ 聞こえるファンファーレの合図　はじまるWonder Wonder Story 無口なオモチャ達もここでだけは　オシャベリ あの空が境界線　さあ星を蹴って追いかけっこしよう 朝陽がキミを取り戻すまでは　ボク達の時間 お辞儀したのはブリキの兵隊 王子様の隣にはクラウン みんなを紹介するね はやく打ちとけたいな 昼間泣いてた　キミはもういないよ しあわせな表情(かお)だけで　満たされてく夜に　Ah, 笑いあう声が響いて　うまれるWonder Wonder Story 望めばなんだってかなう　空だって飛べるね 思いっ切り自由なんだ　さあ欲張りに冒険しようよ 朝には全部夢になってたって　夢じゃないから 目覚めるたび大人になる 時計は止まらない 永遠の中で笑う ボク達のこと　どうか忘れないで 止まないファンファーレに乗って 続いてくWonder Wonder Story 無口なオモチャ達もここでだけは オシャベリ あの空が境界線　さあ星を蹴ってどこまでも行こう 朝陽がキミを取り戻すまでは　ボク達の時間 - English= The streets fall asleep as the hands of the clock overlap Softly open the windows of your room and come along A pink unicorn will be your guide tonight To the place packed with everyone’s dreams-- welcome to Toyland Let’s play together with our fun friends To a world of adventure, filled only with children We hear the fanfare signal, the Wonder Wonder Story is starting Even speechless toys can speak here The sky is our boundary line, so let’s kick the stars around and play tag Until the morning sun takes you back, this is our time The tin soldier is the one that greeted you There’s a crown next to the prince We’ll introduce everyone, okay? We want to open up to you as soon as we can The you who was crying earlier today doesn’t exist anymore To a night filled only with happy faces, ah A Wonder Wonder Story being born from the echoes of laughter Anything you wish for can come true-- you can even fly the skies! We’re completely free, so let’s have as many adventures as we want Even if you think it was all a dream in the morning, it actually wasn't You grow up more and more as you wake up Clocks never stop Please don’t forget us, laughing in the middle of eternity Harmonizing with an endless fanfare The Wonder Wonder Story carries on Even speechless toys can speak here The sky is our boundary line, so let’s kick the stars around and go anywhere we want Until the morning sun takes you back, this is our time Translation: Kona }} Gallery あんさんぶるスターズ！ユニットソングCD第3弾 vol.05 2wink 試聴動画 2wink Unit Song CD 3.jpg __NOEDITSECTION__